The present invention relates in general to spinal systems and in particular to a spinal stabilization apparatus and method utilizing iliac and/or pedicle screws.
To stabilize a spinal system including a spinal column, the extent of displacement between adjacent vertebrae in the spinal column may be reduced, and/or each pair of adjacent vertebrae may be maintained in a desired spatial relationship.
In some cases, rods may be provided that are adapted to extend within the vicinity of the spinal system (including, in some instances, the sacrum and/or adjacent portions of the iliac bones), and connectors may be provided that connect one or more of the rods to one or more of the vertebrae in the spinal system and/or to iliac structures on the pelvis. The rods and connectors may assist in providing immobilization and/or stabilization to the spinal system, and/or may serve as an adjunct to fusion of one or more portions of the spinal system. An example of a system for reducing displacement of a vertebra, in which a rod is employed, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,107 to Foley et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
For spinal stabilization systems that include one or more rods connected to screws or other fasteners attaching the stabilization system to the pelvis, the ability to selectively adjust the direction of extension of at least a portion of one of the rods in a coronal plane may be desired and/or required in order to more easily engage a portion of one of the rods with an iliac fastener, among other desires and/or requirements. As used herein, it is understood that the term “coronal plane” includes any plane of section in the anatomical position that generally passes vertically through the human body and is generally perpendicular to both the median (or sagittal) plane and the horizontal (or axial or transverse) plane, generally dividing the human body into anterior and posterior sections, and further includes any plane of section in the anatomical position that generally passes vertically through the human body, is generally perpendicular to the horizontal (or axial or transverse) plane, and is generally angularly oriented from the median (or sagittal) plane at an angle of orientation ranging from greater than zero degrees up to and including ninety degrees.
Furthermore, as used herein, it is understood that the term “sagittal plane” includes any plane of section in the anatomical position that generally passes vertically through the human body in the prone position and is generally perpendicular to both the coronal plane and the horizontal (or axial or transverse) plane, generally dividing the human body into left and right sections, and further includes any plane of section in the anatomical position that generally passes vertically through the human body in the prone position, is generally perpendicular to the horizontal (or axial or transverse) plane, and is generally angularly oriented from the coronal plane at an angle of orientation ranging from greater than zero degrees up to and including ninety degrees.